


midnight wakeup

by blankcamellia



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: He feels the sheets rustle, half-asleep already after a long round of sweet, loving sex with Taiga, and was just about to accept defeat against the sleeping force when Taiga’s hands start circling patterns on his thighs. It tickles slightly, still sensitive from their previous round, all the affection, longing, and arousal still high, making him shiver slightly from the mere memory of it.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 17





	midnight wakeup

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Juri!  
> I hope you enjoyed it to the fullest - in whatever way you celebrated it! XD
> 
> Anyways, here's something I usually don't write - KyomoJuri! ♥  
> I would say I usually don't write smut but considering my recent works... well, I think that's a lie. I've probably written more smut this year than ever. (I blame KyomoHokku)

He feels the sheets rustle, half-asleep already after a long round of sweet, loving sex with Taiga, and was just about to accept defeat against the sleeping force when Taiga’s hands start circling patterns on his thighs. It tickles slightly, still sensitive from their previous round, all the affection, longing, and arousal still high, making him shiver slightly from the mere memory of it.

Taiga’s hands don’t still, only creeping higher and higher, and Juri’s brain is barely functioning but his dick is, and it reacts immediately. The feeling of Taiga’s soft hands, calloused fingers on his sore thighs from thrusting into Taiga earlier is a contrast he wants to burn into his memory forever, and he knows where Taiga is going without even thinking but he still twitches the closer Taiga’s hands get to his cock. 

The moment Taiga wraps a hand around his cock, slowly tugging at it, bringing it to life, blood flowing into it, Juri bites his lip to avoid letting out a sound - a moan. Taiga’s fingers always felt so good, so long, so elegant, so sensual, and provoking.

He couldn’t help but twitch at the way Taiga expertly strokes him just the way he prefers it, years of experience apparent, perfect pressure around his hardening shaft, thumb flicking over the tip in time with his strokes, the veins on his cock throbbing every time Taiga slightly moves his fingers for a new grip, and if he’s being really honest, he’ll never get enough of it. It’s just something magical about Taiga’s fingers, and the way they are so expressive, even outside the bedroom. 

The room is filled with slick sounds as his cock leaks with precome, making it easier for Taiga to do his magic on him, and before he can even start to fully appreciate the handiwork, he feels Taiga move, moving on top of Juri. 

Juri opens his eyes fully, trying to make out Taiga’s face in the dark, but it’s hard. He doesn’t know if Taiga is even aware that he’s awake, but it doesn’t really matter, right now, he’s more focused on getting Taiga’s hand back on him. 

He gets it back, only to also receive a kiss on the head of his cock too. It makes him jolt in bed, surprising the older. Taiga leans back, assumingly looking at Juri with narrow eyes.

“Juri?”

“Just… keep going?”

And Taiga does.

Taiga leans back down, smirking against his erection as he presses another kiss to it, lapping up a bead of come, not minding at all when Juri jolts his hips up the next time, only dropping his head lower, allowing Juri’s cock to disappear into his mouth, a hand on the base to keep it steady before starting to bob his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks just the right amount to get the suction Juri loves. 

He’s breathing heavily with each drop Taiga makes, a hand reaching up to tangle into Taiga’s hair, gripping it and tugging at it, just the way Taiga likes it when he’s a mouth full of cock. He feels the low groan that Taiga emits when he gives him the first tug, and it feels so good. 

If he could, he’d thrust his hips up, fuck Taiga’s pretty little mouth so hard he’d regret he ever put his mouth on him but he won’t because he doesn’t want to potentially hurt Taiga and his throat, even if Taiga has said multiple times he can take it. He’ll save it for another day.

Then there’s the familiar feeling, his balls beginning to tighten, and his shaft throbbing again. He lets out a groan, tugging at Taiga’s hair, a sure way to let the other know he’s close. Taiga picks up the speed, magically upping himself while blowing Juri, and he just can’t wrap his head around how Taiga can best himself every time he puts his mouth on Juri. It’s not fucking fair. 

He gives Taiga a last tug on his hair, the last warning to pull off before he comes. Of course, that’s not what Taiga has in mind, only humming louder around his long shaft, and it’s all it takes before he shoots rope and rope of come into Taiga’s mouth, his tongue swirling around the head and shaft, catching and mixing the come with his saliva, and it feels like neverending waves of bliss and euphoria as he just continues to unload his release. 

When Taiga pulls off, Juri’s barely conscious but he hears the older swallow it all, and it’s the hottest thing ever right now. 

He chuckles as he feels Taiga crawl up, pressing his lower body against his, letting him feel just how hard Taiga is too. 

“Happy birthday Juri,” he whispers before kissing him on the lips, and Juri can taste himself through it, but he really doesn’t mind. He gives Taiga a quick peck back before he latches himself onto Taiga’s neck, kissing him there, nipping at the skin, while sneaking a hand between them, wrapping it around Taiga’s erection.

He feels Taiga tremble against him, soft moans leaving his pretty mouth which just sucked him off, and he feels each and every one of them against his lips when he’s sucking on his throat.

It doesn’t take much for Taiga to come in his hands though, already so worked up, and it certainly doesn’t help when Juri nips on his collarbone. 

He wipes his hands clean with a tissue from the bed stand, cleaning them up the best he can so they won’t be too sticky when they wake up, before pulling Taiga close against his chest. He feels how Taiga breathes out against his skin, slowly lulling himself back to sleep, pressing a gentle kiss against the top of Taiga’s head.

“Thank you,”


End file.
